crstfandomcom-20200213-history
Lake Clandestine
We, as humans, are... interesting creatures. We fuel on supplies with low quantity; we now desperately try to make a difference in our own mistakes. No one knows a purpose, but I do know that nobody can ever be considered "good". It's in our nature, we think only for ourselves, born doing nothing for society or justice, and just going down a hill of selfishness. We invented vehicles, to help us travel further. We create forest fires, cause of drugs and dope, for our own pleasure. We discriminate planted nature, for personal use of our education and wealth. We murder the innocent, purposeful animals to keep us alive. So sit back, and observe this story well, because perseverance and conviction, still leads to negative emotions, and pain... Nathan was a heavy Christian, he believed in Jesus Christ, God, Moses and the grand old legend of the Holy Bible. No one disliked Nathan, he was so optimistic, creative, and very humble. That's what I loved about him, and why he was my best friend. When I first invited him over, I wanted to play "Call of Duty: Black Ops". After about five minutes of sick-minded violence--he collapsed to the floor--and apologized to the Lord for minutes, begging for forgiveness. However, we both loved this one activity, and we would do it all the time. There was a small lake about a kilometer from my house, last I recall, it was named Lake Clandestine. It was about 600 meters long, and there was a little floating dock nearing the centre of the lake. We would always race there, and the winner gets to etch the first words into the splintery wood. It was actually quite funny, how Nathan would write motivational things, like "Jesus believes in you" and other sappy Christian quotes. While I would write things like "You're disgusting and everyone hates you, are you mad bro?” Nathan would have a stern, disappointed frown when he viewed my critical humor, while I'd be laughing my ass off. (I was actually once laughing so hard, I fell right off the dock.) Anyways, last Friday, it was August 28, and it was so foggy, you could trip on sticks and stones a few inches away from you. Yet it was blistering hot and very humid (possibly caused by the fog). So, I was sitting in my basement watching Family Guy, Peter fighting the chicken, when a dumb thought occurred to me, "Nathan and I should race to the dock in sheer fog, we won't be able to see a thing..." It was stupid, but you have to admit, it was quite creative. I finished watching the fight (I just love when Peter walks off into the sunset after each battle) and then I quickly called Nathan, he was a bit unsure, although I was persuasive enough to convince him to go. I then shut off my television, and hopped onto my bike. After ten minutes, I arrived at the pathway with the under grown hedge surrounding it. Stopping with a confident skid, I hopped off and trotted along the path, which had turns and a few trees here and there. I finally confronted the brisk shore of the lake--and Nathan was already there--with a bare-naked torso, and plain green bathing suit. He was ready. I then realized I forgot my swimming stuff, so I just shot my jeans off, and decided to just swim in my Joe Boxers. Nathan began to hunch over, swinging his arms in preparation. He faced me, waiting patiently for me to start counting down. He had a light grin, and his skim luminous brown hair barely covering the north of his dark brown eyebrows. I took a breath, and shouted, "Three, two, one.. GO!!" Nathan started right away, sprinted a few steps then diving in with fluent form, I closely followed. Since it was a small lake, the water itself was fairly warm. Anyways, once I was 50 meters in, everything was a thick white cloud, surrounding each direction. I kind of slowed down; I couldn't see anything, but the fog. I just had to keep swimming quickly forwards; I don't want to get a chance of actually missing the dock. I yelled out "NATHAN?" just to ensure he was on the pace of mine. No reply... I figured he was just very far ahead by now, it was regular. He would most commonly beat me by a landslide, the only times I would win is when he suffered a minor injury earlier in the day. Nevertheless I continued to swim, although I didn't swim as fast with determination, since he didn't reply. Although, I was actually closer the destination than I thought. About a hundred seconds later, I was about to arrive at the dock, it became a clearer image. I suggested Nathan wasn't there yet, it didn't seem like it. Yes! I'm actually gonna win, fair! I thought, adrenaline was rushing through me slightly faster than before, I was chuckling a bit, I wonder why Nathan would allow me to win... I then heard petrified screaming. I immediately stopped, and peaked the most obvious thought Who is that? As, I have never heard Nathan scream before, he was just too calm. I froze, my ears ringing, listening with care. A louder scream that seemed a bit closer occurred... these screams were almost painful to hear, like this someone was being tortured. I quickly swam to the dock, and climbed onto the moist, olden wood, which rattled as I clambered on. I tried looking as far as possible in every direction, but it was too foggy to see anything. The screams repeated now, louder than anything, and I let out a tear. It had to be Nathan, there was no one else here. I screamed to myself, "NATHAN!!" and it was almost like a screaming reply, but this yell was further than before. I started panicking and hyperventilating, banging the 2x4s. When, I saw a message I know I didn't write, and surely Nathan didn't either. It was inscribed large, but hard to see in the fog. I made out the words "He's gone". That's when I broke apart. I started crying, screaming with fear for someone I developed feelings for. A booming cackle made me froze, a trickle of blood flowing at my right, and a final distant high pitched scream attained... Category:Disappearances Category:Nature